Father,Son:The Chad Danforth Story
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Chad has been through alot over the years and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Corbin-Hello people I am Corbin Bleu and you...

Monique-Corbin just say what the cue card says.

Zac-You do this all the time.

Vanessa-Awww Corbin you look cute when you're being ganged up on.

Corbin-HEY! Well uhhh Lexi doesn't own HSM! Gotta Go! picks up Vanessa

Zac-VANESSA!NOOOOOOO

Vanessa-BUH HU HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Corbin-MWA HAHAHA!

Monique-Of all the...I am Monique Coleman and I present to you Father, Son:The story of Chad Danforth.

"I'm sorry Mr.Danforth, she didn't make it.". Those are the shocking words Chad Danforth Senior heard. "But the baby's okay right?" he asked putting his thoughts together. "Yes, but we never got a name." the doctor said. "Chad Danforth Junior." he said. That's the name he and Heather had agreed on, Heather his wife. "You can come back and see the baby if you like." the doctor said seeing the hurt the mans eyes. He nodded, and walked behimd the doctor trying not to cry. When he got to the room he saw the little baby, he was smiling, not knowing about the world around him, not knowing his mother was gone, or how broken his father was.

Years have gone by and the little boy was now 3. He was a sad boy, sad all the time, and way to serious for a 3 year old. His father was a drunk, thats all he did, go to work, drink, come home, drink, eat dinner drink, then go to bed and have a drink around midnight. Chad would here his father going downstairs to get drunk. Soon he would show up to daycare with bruises on his arm and welts from a belt on his back. The woman who worked at the nursery thought of Chad as a son to her, and started to get worried, all the other kids were happy and only had scars from falling off slides,swings, and tri-sycles. "Hey Chad, wanna play?" asked Troy holding up a small squishy basketball. Chad shook his head no and put his head on the table. The nursery teacher Ms.Katherin walked over to Chad and bent down next to him. "Troy how about you go play with Sharpay." she said with a smile. "Ewww she's a girl!" screamed Troy, but he walked over to her anyway. "Chad, are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his back making him jump. He picked his head up and nodded, his eyes were full of sadness, which made Ms.Katherin want to cry. She ruffled his curly brown hair and smiled at him, she noticed he tried to let out a smile, but failed he seemed to be rubbing his stomach and frowned everytime he touched a certain area of it. "Chad can you lift up yout shirt for me?" she whispered. "NO!" he yelled standing up. "Why not?" she said trying not to cry. "Beause youw just gonna huwt me too!" he said, his eyes full of anger, even though he could'nt pronouce his r's his words cut through her like knives. Thats when she pulled up his shirt anyway, and soon started to cry, she picked Chad up and took him to the nurse. "Ms.Kafwin wewe awe you goin?" Taylor asked playing with her pigtails. "Ms.Gail is going to watch you for a second okay Taylor?" she said looking into Chad's eyes. "Otayzees." Taylor said skipping off to find her friends. When Ms.Katherin got to the nurse, she was tired, she already had to keep Chad still because he trusted no one. She thought to herself, 'Aren't 3 year old's supposed to be happy, aren't I supposed to be a teacher? I'm supposed to be protecting these kids, finding out what's wrong if they.'re sad.' she sighed and entered the office.

Since that day Chad became mean, he hated his father with a passion, he was now 6 years old and everything was worse. "You filthy little bastard! You killed your mother!" his druken father yelled as he punched Chad in the stomach, sending him to the ground. He tried not to cry, his father said big boys don't cry, so Chad obeyed, he didn't cry for anything or anyone. One time while his father was getting drunk Chad snuck out, he was about 4, and wanted to go to someone he knew loved him. He wen to Ms.Katherin's house, he'd been there when a policeman was talking to his dad, well he walked there and got lost on the way. Thats the only time he cried, and when he was a baby, but he didn't think that counted. "I hate you!" he yelled. He learned how to curse,and fight when he was five, his father was teaching him how to fight, he was beating the crap out of him, when Chad got the idea to bite him, and he did he let his teeth dig into his fathers skin. Blood trickled down his hand as he got really mad, and lunged for Chad, his blood mixed with his fathers blood was across his face, when he realized there was a blade in his fathers hand.


	2. Chapter 2

After this Chad ran upstairs and tried to get in his room, the door was locked. "I knew that was th first place you'd try to hide." his father said

Chad ran down the hall to his fathers room and opened the door, he slammed it and locked it. He quickly climed under the bed and waited...and waited...and waited. "I guess he gave up." he said to himself

But he was wrong, his father was waiting outside of the bedroom with an empty beer bottle in his hand ready to swing. Chad unlocked the door, and as soon as he did, he felt a sharp pain against his head, then everything went black.

Soon Chad woke up in his room with a throbbing headache, he was a little dizzy,but could still see somthing at the end of his bed, crying, he realized it was his father, his father was crying his eyes out over a six year old he had just beaten.

"I'm sorry Chad, I'm a terrible father...I'll try to change, please forgive me." he pleaded.

Chad smiled, which turned into a laugh. He heard this speech at least a million times, first time was when he was two and so on. "Why are you laughing, are you trying to make me feel worse?" he asked

Chad just turned over and went to sleep, and dreamt of what his mother looked like. He loved to do that, it helped him go to sleep.

The next day he got up, got dressed and went to school. "Hey man!" yelled Zeke one of Chad's best friends.

"Hey." he replied quietly.

"What's up?" Zeke asked.

"Nothinn." he replied coldly.

"Well you wanna walk yo class?" Zeke asked.

"NO! Zeke just back off!" Chad yelled as he walked into the building.

As soon as Chad got into the biulding, Taylor walked up next to Zeke with a wide smile on her face. "Have you seen Troy?" she asked

"Nah...But you can talk to me." he smiled.

"Thats okay Zeke, but id Chad here?"

"Yeah." he said with a frown.

"THANKS!" she yelled ans she ran into the building.

Taylor finally got into school, she found Chad sitting on the floor outside of their classroom. "Chad?" she said in a worried tone.

She noticed he had been crying. "A-A-Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked bitterly.

"No reason..." she said while looking at her shoes.

"Are you just gonna stand there?"he asked.

"Well, ummm Chad I was gonna ask Troy to ask you for me, but since you're here...Will you go to the East Elemetary School Carnival with me?"

"Ummm..Well..Sure." he smiled.

"Thats the first time you've smiled..Or atleast the first time I've seen you smile." she said.

"Yeah...Well let's go into the class." he said standing up and taking Taylor's hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Corbin-Coming up is...

Monique-Don't tell them Corbin!

Zac-I shall get my Vanessa back!

Vanessa-I'm sorry I broke up with Corbin...

Zac-Yes!

Vanessa-I'm dating Lucas!

Lucas-(does the London clap) YAY ME!

Zac-NOOOOOOOO!

Corbin-Anyways...

Monique-Hope you liked this chapter!

Corbin-HEY!

Monique-That was for dating Vanessa!


	3. Chapter 3

Chad and Taylor smiled at eachother through class, everyone knew they liked eachother, but someone wasn't to happy.

"Taylor, I think yuo should know somthing about Chad." Sharpay said.

"What should I know?" she asked looking up at Sharpay.

"Well...He's...uhhhh." It was obvious Sharpay wasn't good at lying yet.

"Hey Taylor! You wanna eat lunch with me?" Chad asked walking towards the two girls.

"Sure, bye Sharpe!" said Taylor walking away with Chad.

"I'ts Sharpay!" she screamed.

"Why do you insist on breaking them up?" Ryan asked.

"What kind of first grader uses the word insist?" Sharpay asked walking away from her brother.

"A smart one." he muttered under his breath as he followed his sister.

In the lunch room Chad and Taylor sat at with Troy,Kelsi,Zeke, and Jason. They were having the weirdest conversation..well I'll just let you figure out what they're talking about.

"You're a meany!" screamed Kelsi as she threw some mashed potatoes as Jason.

"All I said was Barney is gay." Jason said.

"Barney is not! He taught me how to count!" Troy protested.

"Ummm...Troy, you still watch Barney?" asked Zeke.

"So what! Chad watches the Wiggles!" Troy said 'as a matter of factly'. (i see people use that alot lol)

"I don't watch the Wiggles!...I watch Pooh Bear." he said.

"Awww Pooh is so cute!" Taylor said.

"I made up a song up about Pooh Bear!" Kelsi said pulling a folded peice of paper out of her pocket.

"Well sing it." Jason said.

"I can't sing." Kelsi pouted.

"I CAN!" said a loud voice.

All the kids groaned and turned around, it was Sharpay making her 'Fashionably Late Enterance'.

"Then sing this Sharpay." Kelsi said stuffing the paper in her hand.

"Okay...EWWW! It's about Pooh Bear how..babyish." she said dropping he paper and walking away, her brother trailing behind her.

"Sorry guys." he said.

"Kelsi are you okay?" Troy asked.

"They're jerk-off's Kelsi." Jason said.

"Don't worry about them." Chad said.

Kelsi got up and picked her song up off the floor, she looked at it and cried. Jason got up and hugged her, hoping to make her feel better.Soon he noticed she was hugging him back, this made him smile, until he saw Troy laughing.

"What!" Jason yelled pulling away form Kelsi.

"Nothing..." Troy said trying not to laugh.

"Whatever, I'll see you guys tonight at the carnival, I'm gonna take Kelsi to get some tissue." he said proudly.

"Awwww!" Taylor said, as she looked at Chad.

"What?...Ohhhh!" Chad said as he hugged her.

Troy put his head in his hands. "I want a girlfriend!" he yelled.

Befor he knew it at least 5 to 6 girls were lined up at the table. Troy smiled and started to "flirt" with his potential girlfriends.

-----------------------

Corbin-Zac's character was such a pimp.

Zac-Yeah...Pop my collar!

Monique-You have officially been pimped.

Vaness-I broke up with Ryan!

Zac-YES!

Vanessa-I'm back with Corbin.

Corbin-Sorry man.

Monique-Anyways, thank you REVIEWERS!

Corbin-And thank you Vanessa!

Zac-EWWWW! Not in here not in front of me! (Wipes a tear)


	4. Chapter 4

It was now 6:00, time for Chad to go to the carnival, and meet his friends...And Taylor. He was really looking forward to seeing her, he had on his best jeans, and his Lakers shirt. He was looked good for a six year old, so he watched out for his father, and walked out the door.

"CHAD!" yelled Troy.

He was standing with Zeke,Jason,Kelsi,Taylor and Chelsea who was in 2nd grade, how Troy got a second grader we will never know.

"Hey Taylor." Chad said completely ignoring Troy.

"Hey Chad, you look good tonight." Taylor said with a smile.

"You look really pretty." he smiled.

"Hey let's go on the tilt-a-whirl." Zeke said trying to get everyone away from the love birds.

"That's a great idea." Troy said catching on.

"Actually I..." Jason started.

Kelsi kicked him in the shin and dragged him over to the ride.

"Taylor...I really..Really..." Chad started.

"CHAD!" yelled a voice.

Chad knew exactly who it was, Sharpay Evans along with Ryan.

"What." Chad said annoyed.

"Chad I was wondering if you would do me a favor?" Sharpay said with a smirk.

"I'm kind of busy." Chad said.

"Yeah so back off Sharpe." Taylor said.

"Sharpay wannabe, now Chad I really would like you to go on the ferris wheel with me." Sharpay said batting her eyelashes.

"I'm sorry Sharpay...I can't." he said.

"Well can you pick up my pen?" she asked.

Chad looked at her, "What pen?" he asked.

Sharpay dropped her pen that was in her hand.

Chad bent down and picked it up, while Sharpay motioned for Ryan to do something. As Chad stood up Ryan kissed Taylor, now he's six, so it was very sloppy, and not pretty.

"TAYLOR!" Chad yelled looking disgusted.

"It's not what it looks like." Taylor said.

"My dad was right, no one likes me." He said walking away.

Sharpay ran after him and grabbed his hand, he didn't let go which surprised her. She felt bad about what had just happened, but good because she was with Chad.

----------------------------------

Corbin-VANESSA!

Vaness-CORBIN!

Monique-HELP!

Zac-Thanks reviewers yaddah yaddah...Sorry I'm very sad right now, but thanks!

Monique-Hope you liked the chapter...CORBIN! VANESSA! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY FILM!


	5. Chapter 5

Chad had walked Sharpay home, with Ryan of course, and was fianlly home. His father was gonna be pissed beyond reason when he got home, but he was six, he made mistakes, he should get off for sneaking out...Right? Wrong.

"CHAD KEETIN DANFORTH!" the angry voice slurred.

"Y..Y..Y..Yeah?" Chad quivered.

His father walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar, and threw him on the stairs. "I'll be up in a minute..so...so you can get your punishment, because you're a bad, bad, bad boy. Stupid...You killed your mother! You stupid..." Chad didn't stick around to hear the rest, he ran up the stairs and went in his room, and soon fell asleep.

----(weird transition)----

Chad woke up, it was the first day of fourth grade, he sighed and got out of bed. "Get your butt up! It's time for school!" yelled his father. He did his morning routine, and walked to school.

"Hey dude!" Troy yelled.

He couldn't help but smile, Troy had his first day of school hair cut, and lets just say, bowl cuts are better when done by professionals. "What?" Troy said looking dunbfounded.

"Your hair man."

"Oh...Well my mom..."

"I know, It's...Just...You might want to wear a hat."

"Thanks."

"Chad!" Sharpay yelled.

"Hey." he smiled.

"HELL-O!" Troy said annoyed.

"Oh...Hey Troy." she put on her fake smile, then turned back to Chad.

"Omigosh, Chad what is that?" SHarpay asked looking at his shoulder.

"I...Fell...down the stairs, when I was..." it was apparent that Chad couldn't tell a good lie yet either.

"Shar! We're gonna miss class!" Ryan yelled waving to his sister.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and winked at Chad, then she ran over to her brother. "She is crazy...Why do you like her?" Troy asked.

"She's cute..Like a mountain lion." he said, what he didn't know was he'd be saying somthing totally differnt in a couple of years.

"A mountain lion?" Troy said.

Troy's pov

Well mountain lions are kinda cute, but Sharpay as cute as one? I really don't see why girls are special, I only wanted a girl cause my friends had one. My mom said I'm just immature, and Chad and Jason are more mature than me. Oh well.

------------------------

Corbin-VANESSA NOOOOOO!

Vanessa-You helped!

Monique-Corbin you're the youngest on here! How did you get a girl pregnant!

Zac-WHAT!

Corbin-At least it'll be a cute baby!

Vanessa-Oh well...I'M HAPPY!

Ashley-Omigosh! Did you guys hear! Corbin got Nessa preggers!

Corbin-No! When did you find out!

Vanessa-I had no cue whatsoever!

Zac-(crys) REVIEW...

Keetin is my middle name and my cousins first name, I think it's a cute name!


	6. Chapter 6

**Zeke's pov**

I'm walking to class now, the first day of school always sucks for me. The only good about this year is that I can be on the elementary school basketball team instead of the YMCA's. I know Troy and Jason will be on the team, but Chad, he's been distant lately, he played football last year on the pee wee leauge. He said it was to inflict pain on other peoplr, which of course when you're eight you think it's funny, but I think he's wanting to make other people hurt is because..."Zeke!"

**pov over**

Jason ran over to Zeke wth Chad and Troy behind him. "We have an emergency!" he said panting.

"What is it?"

"Troy needs a hat." Chad said.

"Bad hair cut?"

"Yeah" Troy blushed.

"Well I don't have one, Jason, Chad don't you have one?"

"I don't own hats. Can't fit em over my hair."

"My mom says I don't need them because someone can steel it then they'll spit in and give it back, or they'll unleash some deadly virus in it." he said rolling his eyes.

Jason's mom was a neat freak, and a germ-a-phobe.

"Sorry Troy."

**Chad's pov**

"So...Are you guys doing Basketball?" Zeke asked.

Zeke was doing this cause he's mad at me for playing football, I have my reasons gosh Zeke!

"Yep." Troy and Jason replied proudly.

"Not this year. I'm playin football again." I said with a slight smile.

"Foosball is the devil Chad Danforth." Troy joked.

I knew Troy and Jason would support me, but what was Zeke's problem?

"Why?"

"Zeke we've been through this, I just don't like basketball, and plus seeing other kids cry makes me feel really good." I said with a smile.

Zeke rolled his eyes. "And you only do that because your drunk father beats you!" he immidietly covered his mouth.

**Troy's pov**

I didn't know parents were allowed to do that to their kids..."Chad is...is."

"No! You can't belive everything you hear!" he glared at Zeke.

Jason wasn't buying it and niether was I.

"Look, you guys can't tell anyone, got it?"

"But..."started Jason.

"GOT IT!"

"Yeah." we all mumbled.

"I mean it!" and with that we all walked in different directions.

**No pov**

After school let out Chad walked with Sharpay and Ryan.

"Chad guess what." Sharpay said.

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a cheerleader for your football team!"

"And I'm gonna be the first male cheerleader!"

Fist Chad stopped, then Sharpay stopped and looked at him.

"What?"

"Ummm Ryan you're not gonna be cheerleader." Sharpay said.

"Whatever." Ryan said.

They continued walking until they got to the Evan's house. "Well bye Sharpay, bye Ryan." Chad said, then he kissed Sharpay on the cheek and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Chad finally reached his house, and sighed when he saw his father's car in the driveway. He opened the door and walked inside. "CHAD! YOU'RE LATE!" the angry voice slurred.

"S...S...S...Sorry dad...I was..walking...S...S...Sharpay home." he said.

"Come here now!" he yelled.

Chad obeyed and went into the kitchen. "I hate doing this to you." he said as he took a knife from a drawer.

"What are..are..are you gonna do?" Chad asked with a frown.

"You'll see." he smiled.

He walked closer to Chad, taking his arm. He held the blade an inch above Chad's wrist, then slid it across. Chad scrramed in pain, tears streaming down his face, while his father just laughed.

"Stop! It hurts! PLEASE!" Chad yelled, but it was no use, his father kept cutting, until he found the cut was deep enough.

"Now go to your room, I'll be there in a minute."

Chad grabbed a kitchen towel and out it to his arm, while walking up the stairs, he felt a little light headed, but shook it off. Just then the telephone rang. Chad picked it up. "Hello?" he said trying not to sound sad.

"Chad? Are you okay?" asked Troy from the other line.

"I'm fine." he said trying to keep focused.

"You sound...sad." Troy said.

"I'm...I'm...Okay...I just need to..." the line went dead.

**Troy's pov**

"Chad!" I yelled into the phone.

He just hung up! Maybe it was his dad, oh no! Maybe he really hurt him! Maybe I should call the cops! Yeah!

"9-1-1...Hello!...My friend Chad Danforth's father hits him, and I think Chad was just hit, cause he...2344 Chesnut Drive(A/N Not real...I think)...Okay...Troy Gregory Bolton, My parents are outside! Just go to Chad's house!He's my bestfriend, don't leave him to die! GO!" I silenlty hung up the phone, and looked out the window.

My mother was gardening, and my dad is cutting the grass...Maybe I should tell them what's going on, even though Chad told me not to.

**Paramedic's pov**

We're rushing to a house for a little boy, this might just be some crank call...What if it's not? This is terrible, what kind of parent would thid to their child?

"Kyle, we're here! Get evrything ready just incase this boy is hurt." Hank, the head of this operation said.

I quickley, obeyed orders, and watched as an officer went up to the door.

**Officer's pov**

I'm knocking on the door, vigorously. this kid might be in danger, the way his friend was talking on that call. "What officer." a man slurred as he opened the door. "Where is your son sir?" I asked calmly.

"In his room." he said angrily.

I quickley made my way up the stairs, to find a a little boy, passed out on the floor, his wrist was bloody and so was the white carpet.

"Can I get the stretcher up here?"

"Yes sir."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hospital**

(No ones pov)

"He'll be put into a foster home, for now." a woman informed Mrs.Bolton.

Troy sat inbetween his mother and father listening to each conversation they had.

"It will be a good home right?"

"Yes it will, Houston, Texas, The Wilson's." the social worker said.

Troy stared at the woman wide eyed. "He can't move." he said quietly as Zeke ran in with his parents, Jason, HSarpay,Ryan, and Taylor on his tail.

"What's wrong with him?" screamed Sharpay.

"He's just lost to much blood, he's gonna be fine." Mr.Bolton said.

"It's not gonna be okay! He's moving away!" Troy yelled as he ran out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

(another one of my weird transitions)

"We couldn't find anything...I mean the prints on the knife weren't his, they were Chad's." the policeman said to Mrs.Bolton.

"Why would a nine year old do that to himself?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, but we're sending him to counseling and putting him back in his fathers custody."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mom? Why did you leave? He keeps saying it was my fault you're gone...But...well I've never seen you, he took all your pictures, and burn them...On my third birthday, I know great present right? Well I gotta go, I love you." Chad said getting into bed.

"I love you too."

"Huh? Nah."

Chad slept like a rock that night, tomorrow was his tenth birthday, he finally caght up to all of his friends. "GET UP!" his father yelled.

Chad got up and did his morning routine, and ran out the door meeting Troy where he alwasy did. "So. What happened the week I was in paradise." Chad said jokingly.

"Well, Sharpay cried her eyes out, Taylor...Well, she's had better days, Jason had his mom come in and keep your desk clean just in case, Zeke decided to see what was so fun about football, and ended up with a broken arm...He'll want you to sign the cast, Oh and happy birthday!" Troy said in one breath.

"Wow Sharpay really cried, Jason's mother is really cool for that...Poor Zeke...And Tay..And thanks." Chad said.

"Yep, Sharpay claims you're her first boyfriend, and just like in those movies where two kids grow up together and fall in love, and do all that mushy stuff." Troy said scrunching his face up.

"CHAD!" Sharpay yelled.

"Who said that?" Chad asked, but realized who it was when he saw a pink figure coming towards him.

"Chad, I'm glas your back! You've missed so much! Mikey chopped Kelsi's pigtails off..." she started.

"He did?"

"Did I forget to tell you that?" Troy asked.

"Uh yeah...Kelsi's a sister to me, Mikey's gonna pay."

"Wow I've never seen that face before." Troy said.

Chad felt like beating Mikey up, maybe he would see how it feels to be picked on for no reason."Taylor kicked him where the sun doesn't shine." Sharpay laughed

Troy and Chad cringed when they heard this, but brushed it off and kept walking. :Hey Shar, where's your twin?" Troy asked.

"Oh he got the flu..Sad thing we were gonna audition for the 5th grade production of Annie." SHarpay said looking at Chad.

"No!" he immidietly knew what she was implying.

"PWEASE!"

"NO!"

"Chad I can't belive you! You kissed me on the cheek! In romance movies that means we're gonna grow up, get married and have kids!"

"Uhhh...We are?"

"Fine Chad, but you've just ruined the whole point of romance movies!"

"Fine I'll do it..."

Troy rolled his eyes and still asked himself , "Why would I want a girlfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9

(Another wierd transition..)

I guess nobody liked to bring it up, but Chad Danforth, ex-football player now basketball player did school musicals with Sharpay and Ryan Evans until he was in the ninth grade. "Lion King...This is it! Oh my gosh! Chad! This is an actual broadway play and movie! Ryan, Chad, we shall get the leads." SHarpay said excitedly.

Chad groaned, he was 13 and was getting tired of his...'fling' with Sharpay. "You are gonna be Simba and I'm gonna be Nala and Ryan...Well you can be Zazu."

"Why Zazu? Why not Moofasa or one of the Hyena's...Like Ed!" Ryan whined.

"Well fine be that way." she simply said.

"Hey Chad! You ready for practice?" Troy asked running towards his friend.

"Umm...Darbus gave me detention." he lied.

"Mr.Darbus is somthing else...You know in highschool we get his wife." he said with a laugh.

"Woo-hoo can't wait...well I gota go."

"Ok...Well let's meet up after practice, and your detention."

"Detention?" Ryan said.

Sharpay hot him in the ribs and pulled him aside. Boy was he clueless. "Ok, how about your house." Chad suggested.

"Ok, bye."

-----------------------3:00-The Lion King Auditions-----------------

"Kelsi...Kelsi!" yelled Mr.Darbus.

"Oh sorry! Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth, and Tyler Young on stage please!" Kelsi yelled.

As soon as the three were on stage, music blared over the loud speakers,

Chad: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!

Tyler: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair

Chad: I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR

Tyler: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

Chad: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Tyler:You've rather a long way to go, young master,  
if you think...

Chad: No one saying do this

Tyler: Now when I said that, I -

Sharpay: No one saying be there

Tyler:What I meant was...

Chad: No one saying stop that

Tyler: Look, what you don't realize...

Sharpay: No one saying see here

Tyler: Now see here!

Chad: Free to run around all day

Tyler: Well, that's definitely out...

Sharpay:Free to do it all my way!

Tyler: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart

Chad:Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start

Tyler: If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing

Chad:Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Sharpay: Everybody look left

Chad: Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!

Tyler:Not yet!

Chad,Sharpay: Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Chad: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

"THAT DESERVES A BRAAAVA!" yelled Mr.Darbus.

"Bra...va?"

"He he he Bra."

"Ok umm Ryan Evans, Nicole Peterson, Brandon Thompson and Jason Cross." Kelsi said.

"JASON?" Chad blurted out.

"What? I can skip practice too!" he joked as he made his way on stage...

Jason: I never thought hyenas essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain.  
I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

Nicole: And where do we feature?

Jason: Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Brandon: Yeah! Be prepared.  
We'll be prepared. For what?

Jason: For the death of the king!

Brandon: Is he sick?

Jason: No, fool! We're going to kill him... and Simba too!

Nicole: Great idea! Who needs a king?

Nicole and Brandon: No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!

Jason: Idiots! There will be a king!

Brandon: But you said...

Jason: I will be king!  
Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!

Nicole and Brandon: Yay, all right!  
Long live the king!  
Long live the king!

Nicole,Brandon and Ryan: It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

Jason: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me

Nicole,Brandon, and Ryan: So prepare for the coup of the century

Jason:Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
Meticulous planning  
Tenacity spanning  
Decades of denial  
Is simply why I'll  
Be king undisputed  
Respected, saluted  
And seen for the wonder I am

Ryan,Brandon, and Nicole:  
Ooooh!  
We'll have food!  
Lots of food  
We repeat  
Endless meat

Jason:Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared

Jason,Brandon,Nicole and Ryan: Be prepared!  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

"BRAAAAVA! I loved it! Jason I would love it if you and Ryan go for Timon and Pumba." Mr.Drabus said.

"Sure." the two boys said together.

Chad sat there in deisbelief, well Jason knew, how long would it take for everyone else to find out...Worst of all his dad, even though he hadn't been home for at least 3 days. "Chad! go on-stage with Ryan and Jason!" yelled Mr.Darbus, snapping Chad out of his thoughts.

Ryan: Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase

Jason: Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

Ryan:It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

Jason and Ryan: It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

Ryan: Hakuna Matata!

Chad: Hakuna Matata?

Jason:Yeah. It's our motto!

Chad: What's a motto?

Ryan: Nothin'! What's-a-motto with you!

Jason: Those two words will solve all your problems.

Ryan: That's right. Take Pumbaa here  
Why...when he was a young warthog

Jason:When I was a young warthog

Ryan:Very nice

Jaosn: Thanks.

Ryan:He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal

Jason:I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And, oh, the shame

Ryan: Oh, the shame!

Jaosn: Thought of changin' my name  
Ryan: What's in a name?  
Jason:And I got downhearted  
Ryan:How did ya feel?  
Jason:Ev'rytime that I...

Ryan:Hey, Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!

Jason:Oh, sorry.

Jaosn and Ryan:  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

Chad:  
It means no worries for the rest of your days

All:  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna --

Chad:  
It means no worries for the rest of your days

All:  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

Jason:  
I say "Hakuna"

Ryan:I say "Matata"

Chad:Hakuuuuuna Matata...Hakuna Matata!

Ryan:Ha ha ha ha!

"OKay well let's get started with..." started Mr.Darbus.

**Well that was just a normal day in Chad's broadway career, I thought I'd let you see what happened when Sharpay dragged him to auditions...People keep asking me when is Chaylor coming up? It's coming...When you least expect it...**

**-----------------------**

**Vanessa-Lexi owns nothing, I mean come on she's 12...**

**Corbin-Don't stress Nessa we have to keep you and the baby healthy.**

**Monique-Eh...**

**Zac-(crys) Nesssssaaaaaa!**

**Ashley-Hi guys!**

**Lucas-Whats up!**

**Monique-I hope everyone is enjoying this...As much as I am...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chad's POV**

After the auditions, I decided to walk to my empty house. I unlocked the door, and closed it behind me. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "End it." a voice told me.

"End your life, nobody loves you, hell you don't even love yourself End it." the voice said again.

I brought the knife to my wrist and slid it acoss, I let the blood spill into the sink, when I heard the door open.

**Taylor's POV**

I'm in Chad's house, cause I have his jacket, he left it at school...So why not give it back? I heard some water running in the kitchen so walked in. "CHAD!" I yelled.

He was getting ready to slit his wrist, I saw the first cut, I ran over to him and grabbed the knife. "Chad what are you doing?" I asked as I put the knife down.

"Ending it." he said.

I could see the pain in his big brown eyes, he was so hurt, I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks. "Don't cry for me Tay." he said softly.

"Don't cry for me."

"Why? Chad you have the worst life, and don't deserve any of it! Now it's gotten so bad you're going to end your life!" I yelled.

I noticed he started to cry himself, he got a towel and rapped his arm with it, he looked up at me and moved a little closer. "Umm I brought your jacket for you...You lef-..." I didn't finish I felt his lips against mine, his tears against mine, his arm body against mine.

This was my first kiss, I'm thirteen years old and my first kiss is with the boy I've liked for years Chad Danforth...We continued to kiss until I felt strong hands pulling me away,and I fell to the ground.

"Tay!" Chad yelled, then I heard a loud smack and I heard a body fall to the ground.

When I finally stood up I saw a woman and a boy, the woman was white and the boy was mixed(Think Khleo Thomas...I'm obsessed with him! lol).

The man turned around and looked at me, "Get out!" he yelled.

"Yes sir." I said as I ran out of the house, I smiled, but I frowned also, I feared for Chad.


	11. Chapter 11

"Chad this is your half-brother...Tyler." his father said.

"He looks 13...How is he 13, you would've had to..."

"Cheat with your mother?"

"You sick bastard." Chad said under his breath, as he looked at his father.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothin..."

"Show Tyler upstairs to your room."

"Yes sir."

Chad walked upstairs with Tyler close behind. Chad opened the door to his room,"This is it...Ya know it's only a matter of time before he starts hitting you."

"He already does." Tyler said quietly.

Chad looked at the boy, he looked similiar to him, but not as much, only the hair. "He hits my mom too...She's afraid to leave him beacause one time we did, and he found us..."

"I tried to run away when I was younger...Didn't work out for me either. So since we got each other let's try to make it together."

"Cool...SO who was that girl?"

"Oh..Taylor." Chad said with a smile.

"Yeah...She your girlfriend?"

"No I have'nt asked her out yet."

"Oh...WHat's the school like here?"

"It's cool. Maybe tommorrow I'll introduce you to my friends."

"I've never really had friends..."

"How come?"

"Well everyone knew my dad hit me, so they never wanted to come over, they were afraid he would hurt them. Then they just left me alone when I started...Getting suididal."

"If it weren't for Taylor, you would have come in to see me on the floor almost dead."

"Well I'm glad she came then, or else I would have to face him alone."

"I thought you were gonna be a stuck up kid...Like he spoiled you or somthing."

"That's what I thought about you. I thought I was gonna be the one who got hit and you just sat around laughing at me."

"I guess we're in this together?"Chad asked.

"Together." Tyler said.


End file.
